You knew?
by Zephyr169
Summary: The nightmares are getting worse. Still nothing stops the demon child from their genocidal path.
1. Chapter 1

The blade flew through the air and I slid to the side watching as it ripped another hole through the blue sweater I wore.

"tsk. you'll need to try harder than that kid."

Pain.

It was searing and all encompassing. I gasp and my hand found its way to my chest. I heard the laughter and saw the demonic smile in front of me. No. No I was so close. I sighed. What was the point. This was the twelfth time they came through and ended up killing me. My knees gave out and with a groan I was on my hand and knees. My right hand was covered in the red blood and I could feel it dripping down my teeth. The cracking started and I grit my teeth to keep from crying out. Each little shard of bone splintered and floated away into dust. Damn them. They hadn't even stayed, they left as soon as they saw the blood. They knew i couldn't do anything now. My breath caught in my throat and a wet ragged cough ripped through me spraying the blood across the golden tiles. I couldn't breath, my vision blurred, and feeling left my arm as it cracked and splintered away leaving me falling forward to meet the floor in a pile of ash.

Day 1 (63rd timeline)

"WAKE UP SANS! YOU LAZY BONES, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!"

I jerked up my breath coming fast and shallow. I could feel the tears on my face and grabbed my chest where the phantom pain still throbbed. I couldn't breath, my vision swam and I felt the world tip. I landed on the floor in a heap breath still struggling to reach normalcy yet failing. I heard the door open and cursed under my breath.

"SANS? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

I couldn't stop shaking, the world was blurry and I still Couldn't Breath! A hand on my shoulder shocked me into opening my eyes and sure enough even after 47 deaths Papyrus was kneeling before me. A choked laugh escaped me stealing away even more of my breath.

"S-SANS? WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

He gripped my shoulders and lifted me into a sitting position. My chest hurt nothing was working. Another cough tore through me and I felt the feeling start to leave my limbs. The blurry world from my tears was going hazy and gray, black rounded the corners and slowly creeped forward.

"BROTHER!? TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

I struggled to look up at his face. I reached my shaking hand out to his face and as I felt the smooth bone beneath it the world went dark and everything left.

" . . . . THER . . . . BROTHER . . . . . BROTHER?"

I blinked open my eyes and slowly turned my head to see papyrus sitting to the right of me, next to the couch. His hand was gripping mine and tears were running down his face as he sat there rocking back and forth. He kept mumbling 'brother' over and over. I shifted and groaned as everything ached. Pain encompassed my entire being. Papyrus jolted and sat up with a startled cry. His face was right next to mine and I could see his eyes welling with more tears. I forced a smile and spoke in a cracked and gravelly voice.

"hey b-bro. what's up?"

Papyrus just sat there looking at me in shock before jumping to his feet and shouting louder than I thought he could.

"WHAT'S UP?! WHAT'S UP?! SANS! I CAME IN TO WAKE YOU FOR WORK TO FIND YOU FELL OUT OF BED CLUTCHING YOUR CHEST AND UNABLE TO BREATH! AND ALL YOU SAY IS WHAT'S UP!?"

I flinched and looked down at my chest as I was still laying on the couch. Papyrus sighed before drawing closer.

"BROTHER, PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED. WHY COULDN'T YOU BREATH THIS MORNING?"

I just shook my head.

"it's nothing bro. just had a nightmare and couldn't shake it is all. what time is it?"

He deadpanned. No response from the younger sibling left their mouth and I lay there looking anywhere but them. I shifted, pulling myself up and turning so I was sitting on the green old couch properly now. My body complained and I muffled my groan by gritting my teeth and closing my eyes.

"Brother."

I opened my eyes quickly and stared at Papyrus. He wasn't using his normal loud voice it was quiet almost that of a whisper.

"Why don't you ever tell me?"

I froze. My eyes widened and I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"Why don't you ever tell me what's wrong? I can see it. I can see it every time we go through this, the same thing, over and over without end. But why don't you tell me?"

His eyes shifted and he met my panicked gaze. He knew. He knew this whole time. He knew about the timelines and the human and the killing and . . . Wait. He knew about the human. My gaze hardened and I glared at my little brother. He flinched back with surprise.

"Sans?"

I let out a low growl.

"you knew. you knew and still . . . ."

He gulped and looked away.

"you knew and lied to me, refused my advice, went against everything I warned you of."

My SOUL ached and I felt my right hand clench the area where I had been cut down by the human twelve times. I could feel myself trembling from shock, rage and frustration.

"you ask me why I didn't tell you. but you never . . . you never even hinted that . . . you knew and still . . ."

I couldn't finish my thoughts. He knew. He knew he knew he knew he knew. This whole damn time he knew and still.

"Brother?"

I flinched. Silence filled the air only to be broken by my quiet and hard voice.

"47."

I heard papyrus gasp before inching away. I didn't care. I was dead, my heart and soul were no longer throbbing with pain. The air I was breathing in ceased. Everything was frozen.

"47 times I watched you. . . 47 times I couldn't save . . ."

I needed air. I needed to continue. I needed to figure this out and talk this through rationally.

"47 times you refused me and Died."

I spat the word finally gulping in air and I turned to meet my brothers eyes with my own dark ones. I froze. He was shaking. Tears bright orange were streaming down his face and his jaw was chattering. (The equivalent of a being with skin's lip quivering)

"P-Pap."

He flinched and I felt like I was socked in the gut. I reached my hand out and gripped his shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut and I reached with my other arm grabbing his other shoulder before slowly pulling him forward and engulfing my brother, my once again living brother into a hug. He hugged me back tightly and sobbed. I sighed.

"i'm sorry pap. you're right. i should have told you."

He was shaking and I felt the guilt build up inside me. He remembered, he would remember this. I squeezed my eyes shut a few blue tears leaking from my sockets. As they fell down and hit the exposed bone of Papyrus's skull he froze.

"S-Sans?"

I didn't respond, only pulling him closer. He returned the hug and I felt my chest constrict. This time with the pressure of the embrace instead of the lack of air or the burning pain left by a knife. I let out a wet tear filled chuckle and buried my face in Papyrus's shoulder. We sat there like that for what felt like hours. The sound of footsteps entering the house caught my attention and I slowly looked up and froze my eye sockets widening. They were back. The human stood there knife in hand with a large malicious grin on their face. No. No no no no why? Why couldn't they just stop?! They stepped forward and suddenly they were sprinting and the knife was in Pap's back before I could even blink. I heard his choked gasp and held him as he slowly crumbled into dust. My blue tears were mixing with the remains of my brother and soon red joined the mix as the knife once again slashed into my chest. I ignored the pain one thought on my mind. He remembers. He will remember again. I smiled at the human and reviled in the shocked and frightened look that passed their face as I fell forward my dust and jacket falling to join in with Pap's ashes and scarf.

The End.

* * *

Alright, so there's the little one shot that was bouncing around my head keeping me from focusing on the other fic I have going. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review to let me know.

-Temiku


	2. Chapter 2

A flash of white light and I was laying in my bed again. I struggled to breath properly but didn't have a full on panic attack this time around. I slowly sat up and repeated the thought running through my head. He remembers. He remembers. I jumped up and ran from my room down the hallway and stopped in front of my little brothers door.

"p-pap."

I pushed the door open and saw Papyrus sitting on his bed head buried in his arms and his knees to his chest. He looked up when I came in and I was given the sight of orange tears trailing down his skull. My breath hitched but I pushed past it and approached my hurting brother. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close.

"I know pap. but I won't let them get us again. I'll stop them."

Papyrus shook his head and left my hold. I stood there shocked and confused. What did I do wrong? He wanted me to tell him, he didn't want me to keep pretending everything was fine.

"Sans. Not just you. WE will stop them. We will make them see the error in their ways. We will show the human that kindness is still attainable."

I was frozen. He still wanted to spare them. After everything they did. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Papyrus. they're a murderer. they've killed you countless times, they won't stop. how could you forgive them?"

My head was spinning, he had died at the hands of the child yet again and still wanted to spare them, to believe in them. Normally I loved the optimism my brother had, but for the human after everything they've done. I shook my head in disbelief. We were just going to be cut down by that demon again. I was going to have to watch my brother, my little brother be turned to dust again and again and again.

My labored breathing was hitching and a hand on my shoulder snapped me back to reality and I struggled to even it out again.

"Brother, please. I know you don't want to and you can't see anything but the bad endings we've had, but please. I know there's good in them. I've seen it. Trust me Sans."

I stood there frozen. What was I supposed to do? I wanted to protect him and that meant killing the child. I wanted to make him happy and that meant doing what he wanted. I wanted to fix all of this and make it all stop and that wasn't ever going to happen. It would just keep resetting over and over. There wasn't anything I could do. So why not? Humor him even if it gets us killed again and again and again. Because I only live for Papyrus and if he wants to show mercy to the demon then who am I to stop him? I'll do everything in my power to save him if it all goes to hell, which it will. But at least this way he can see that he's wrong about that creature. Then the next reset we can hide somewhere and continue on until they grow bored once again. But he'll remember. We will both remember the time together.

I slowly nodded my head.

"alright paps. we'll do it your way. but if they try anything I'll have to stop them. I don't want to lose you again bro. I won't."

Papyrus let that sink in for a moment before he nodded solemnly.

"ALRIGHT BROTHER, THEN COME ON. IT'S TIME TO SHOW SOME MERCY!"

He went about his room grabbing his 'battle body' and scarf. I went back to my room and slipped my jacket on before following Papyrus out the door and into the chilly air of Snowdin. I stood on the porch for a moment breathing in the cold air and watching the falling snow. Papyrus turned around and gave me a smile. I returned a crooked grin and motioned him to follow.

"come on paps. I know a shortcut."

He followed after me and we went through the little rip in the fabric of reality and we popped out on the other side. It was a sight I had grown so used to after so many run-throughs. I hated every bit of it. But seeing Papyrus's eyes widen in surprise and awe made a chuckle slip out and I couldn't hate the judgement hall as much anymore. We stood there for what felt like years and then the little demon showed up. Red eyes glinting maliciously, face pulled back in a wicked grin. They stopped short upon seeing me standing there.

"well, what do you know. you're back. and once again you've killed everyone I know and love. well. not everyone."

Papyrus walked out next to me.

"HELLO THERE HUMAN! YES IT IS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS! HAVE YOU FINALLY COME TO TURN YOUR KILLING WAYS AROUND AND BE A DECENT LITTLE HUMAN AGAIN?"

They stood in shock for a moment, then they bent forward and a loud increasingly insane laughter burst forth.

"HahahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh you have got to be kidding me. What did you say to him comedian? How did you get him to come here and wait instead of trying to stop me from killing everyone again?"

I shook my head.

"Oh? Not going to tell me? What a shame. Guess I'll have to kill you both and be on my way. Maybe next time you'll tell me"

"THERES NOT GOING TO BE A NEXT TIME HUMAN. WE ARE GOING TO STOP YOU HERE, WHERE SANS HAS STOPPED YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN. YOU WONT WIN."

The demon froze for a moment.

"Wait. You know? How the hell do you know?"

I looked up my eyes dark and a humorless smile on my face.

"he remembers. everything."

Their eyes widened in disbelief before they took a step back and started shaking their head.

"What? Hahaha oh very funny. That's crazy. No way does he actually remember."

They broke off and looked at the taller skeleton.

"47 times. That's how many times you've come through and even though I gave you a chance, you killed me. 15 times you've gone through without doing so. 12 times you've killed my brother after he gave his all. And now here we are. The three of us all in this fabled hall. And once again you are faced with a choice."

The demon's face blanched at the quiet tone taken by my brother and their laugh was forced and made me frown in thought.

"Hahaha what choice? I've killed them. I've killed them all. Sans knows all about that. I should be punished. There's no choice for me. Either I die here or I keep killing everyone."

The brothers exchanged glances.

"listen kid, I know I haven't been, well the nicest bone guy around, but I'm willin' to give you a chance."

"THATS RIGHT HUMAN, WE BOTH KNOW YOU CAN DO THIS. JUST GIVE IT A CHANCE. WE BELIEVE IN YOU. "

The human was shaking now, their grip on the knife was slipping.

"No no no nononono this isn't real. This isn't really happening. How can you. . . How could you . . . . Why are you forgiving me?! I've killed them! I've hurt them all! I've hurt you both! Killed you both so many times! And and, and now you just show up and say it's okay?"

"not in the slightest kid. It's definitely not okay. in fact we hate the idea of you going around with your little blade and turning everyone into dust. that's our friends. our family. but even after all of that. we still think you deserve a chance. you can change kid. I know it."

Tears were flowing down their face. The knife slips and hits the floor with a clatter.

"W-why. W-why would y-you forgive m-me for this?"

They sank to their knees and covered their face. We both went forward and Papyrus engulfed them in a hug. I laid my hand on their shoulder and offered a smile.

"come on kid. It's time to fix this story. let's go back one last time. and let's make it right."

They nodded and then papyrus was falling backwards a knife in his chest. I was frozen in shock. He was already flaking away.

"ITS OKAY H-HUMAN. I KNOW, YOU CAN DO THIS. I BELIEVE YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BIT BETTER."

And with those words he was a pile of dust. 49 times, I had to watch him die. I turned and looked at the human, but paps words echoed in my head and I couldn't find the fire in me, I just felt empty and cold. They sat there staring at their hands in horror. Tears streamed down their face.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

I shook my head.

"kid, if you are truly sorry. then go back and do this all right. let us all be happy again."

The kid looked up at me and for once their eyes weren't red. They were a soft brown. I smiled with real happiness for the first time in what felt like years.

With a flash of white I woke up in my bed once again hopefully for one of the last times. I jumped out of bed and ran to Papyrus's room and found him sitting on his bed with a worried look on his face.

"DO YOU THINK THEY WILL TRY?"

I smiled.

"ya bro, I really think this time, it'll all work out."

The end.


End file.
